


i will still be here, stargazing.

by fuyusayo



Series: Bandori X Harry Potter Alternate Universe [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Stargazing, Sweet Fluff, lil bit of angst, more like starGAYzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyusayo/pseuds/fuyusayo
Summary: Moca comes sneaking out of her dorm at the dead of night to stargaze with Ran.





	i will still be here, stargazing.

 

Inside the Slytherin common room, everyone had retreated into the sanctuary of their beds, aside from some prefects staying up to catch any wanderers. They left only a girl with her ebony black hair, streaked with the colour of Gryffindor's brightest red alone within the darkening night. Ran was accompanied by the crackling of the fire as she stared, nay, admired the scenery through the usually green, tinted windows. Her mind had drifted off to her childhood friends that she hadn't seen in a while. She missed them.

 

She missed how Himari would be endlessly teased by Moca, her cute reactions only fuel to the burning fire. She missed the days when they would all sneak out at night, unbeknownst to their parents, to celebrate special occasions at the stroke of midnight. She missed the days where they used to bask underneath the starlight, chatters and smiles reverbrating throughout the silent meadow of Hogwarts.

 

 _Now they were too busy, especially when they were already fourth years_. They had a very hard time bypassing their prefects in order to meet each other, and it was only the occasional times when they had classes together that they were able to meet. They rarely met as a group.

Her friends were her home. Being the sole heir to the famous Miitake wand-crafting shop, she'd grew up under very strict conditions, often risking the freedom she had as a child. Her friends were the only reason that she could be truly free. 

 

Of course, she would _never_ admit that to them, unless she wanted an endless amount of teasing from Moca, especially. The stars were tiny, sparkling, yet bright in the dark skies. It was as if the ethereal Milky Way itself descended upon the night skies of the meadows of Hogwarts, stars of every colour and size forming the beautiful constellations that she could remember like it was the back of her hand.

 

' _Altair. Vega. That's Cygnus._ ' Each constellation was flawlessly named, due to Tsugumi's hobby for stargazing that Ran picked up after awhile.

 

There was a spark on the meadows as bright as the blinking stars that caught her eye.

 

Ran blinked. Twice, before a hand waved towards her in the distance, moonlight glinting off the silver hair that she'd recognised so fondly.

 

It wad indeed, Moca, with her wand blinking, sparkling with the light that caught her attention. A Baubilious spell, she presumed.

 

 _Speak of the devil. More like think._ Ran knew that she was being _'summoned'_ as put by the Great Moca herself, to sneak out. She was lucky that Prefect Hikawa had gone to sleep. 

 

Through the dark, winding corridors that she'd familiarised herself throughout 4 years, she found her way to the meadow where Moca _had_ been in. A gust of wind send a few wilted leaves dancing in it.

 

Seriously, she'd just briskly sneaked out (more like ran through the dark halls she feared, no pun intended) just to see the empty spot where Moca had called her out.

 

"Boo!" A voice whisper-shouted into her ear, puffs of warm air tickling it, making Ran jolt up in fear and shock. 

 

"Hii- Moca!" Recognition had spread throughout her features as she was yet again, pranked by the person she was searching for. The silver-haired Hufflepuff grinned mischieviously.

 

"I got you again~" A playful lilt to her words. Ran gave out a huff, scowling. "What's with you? Scaring people like that.."

 

"But you're too cute~" Moca teased. "Its only you?" Ran queried, her voice reduced to a near whisper to prevent any detection spells from setting off.

 

"Tomo-chin, Tsugu, and Hii-chan are all out like a light." The silver-haired let out a pout. "I almost got caught by Prefect Minato on the way here~"

 

"I.. see." She couldn't deny the fact that she was a little bit disappointed. _At least, Moca was here beside her, like the old times._ Her heart seemed to flutter a little. Was it the starlight that made Moca's deep blue eyes even more beautiful than it was? It felt as if she could drown in it in any moment.

 

Still, Ran couldn't seem to take her eyes off the beautiful, starry sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Moca had a wistful look in her eye.

 

"Mhm." Ran's passionate red eyes followed a shooting star as it disappeared off a distance.

 

"Ah~ shooting stars!" There was one, then followed by another, and before they knew it, shooting stars were cascading one after another, numerous and sparkling tails following after them. They sat down on the grass, their eyes still stuck on the lovely sight.

 

"Aren't cha gonna wish for anything?" Moca's voice broke the silence between them. It was a tradition for them to wish for something as a shooting star passed their vision.

 

"Not really." A faint blush dusted her cheeks as she thought of her wish she'd secretly recited in her mind, embarassment overpowering true desire.

 

"Heh~ you probably have one in mind, don't you?" Moca teased her once again. "Fufu, I can tell from your little blush right there."

 

"...at least its better than wishing for unlimited bread." She retorted, her mind in the days where Moca was simply downright obsessed with bread.

 

Well, she **is** obsessed with it.

 

"Saaya-chan always gives me bread now, I don't need to wish for it~" A twinge of jealousy appeared in the ruby-red eyes of the Slytherin and went as quickly as it came. The usually cold, and aloof Miitake Ran, jealous of her best friend. Prime teasing material right there, if Moca actually found out.

 

"Then what did _you_ wish for?" She tried to avert the topic. 

 

"Hmm.. To have more blackmail of Hii-chan, of course~" After years and years of being her best friend, she could tell whenever she was lying. Her deep blue eyes showed one of pain and longing, for _what_?

 

"Stop that." A scowl formed on her face, one of anger and sadness. She always relied on Moca, why didn't she rely on her instead? Did she do something wrong? Or maybe it was her, never appreciating the efforts Moca put in to meet her in the middle of the night. Thoughts like that made tears glisten in her eyes.

 

"Stop what?"

 

"Lying. I can tell you know." Her voice wavered as Ran clenched her fist. She was afraid that she'd hurt Moca. She heard a sigh.

 

"I guess I can't hide anything from you, huh~" It was a wrong time to have a playful tone in her voice.

 

Moca's expression changed into one she usually never saw; an expression of pure serenity, her lips in a peaceful smile, her wistful eyes staring off in the distance and the wind billowed, strands of silver dancing along with the wind as if it was a tango.

 

"..I wished," she slowly stated, her words serious. "that I had the bravery of a Griffindor." A moment of silence as Moca thought of the right words to say. "So I could.." It was reduced to a mere mumur Ran couldn't make out. It was rare to actually see Aoba Moca acting emotional.

 

"You could what?"

 

"I.. never mind."

 

"Why can't you just lean on me a little?! I hate it when you do that you know, putting on that shit-eating grin even when you're hurting." Ran burst out, her voice tones higher than what was supposed to be intended.

 

 _Fuck it. It was now or never._  "Ya'know Ran, I actually like you," she paused as Ran froze up, absorbing the information that was all too sudden. "a lot, not as best friends, but something even more than that."

 

There was a silence so thick, until Moca broke it, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Just kidding~ I got you, didn't I?" _Should've known that it would never work._

 

 The unsuspecting Moca was then pinned to the ground by her best friend, eyes filled with tears.

 

"Ran..?"

 

"Don't be stupid! BAKA MOCA!" Her tears were on the verge of falling, her scowl slowly cracking.

 

"Wha-" Moca was cut off by a kiss to the lips by Ran's slightly chapped ones. She could taste the salt of her tears as they parted, both of them flushed and gasping for breath.

 

"I like you too." Her voice wavered, a red flush spreading throughout her entire face. The starlight was glinting off the diamonds that fell from her passionate red eyes she'd fell for. Moca's heart fluttered in pure joy, as all the countless wishes she spent on Ran had actually came true. It was miraculous, something not even wizardry can explain.

 

Without a second thought, the Hufflepuff grinned, and pulled the Slytherin down for another kiss, Ran laying on top of her. It wasn't impromptu, rather, it was a slow, passionate kiss shared by two young teens, madly in love, sneaking out in the dead of night to meet each other.

 

As they broke apart once more, Ran then realised what she'd done (along with the inappropriate position they were in) , another furious blush as red as her streak- out of embarassment- spead like wildfire across her face. She scrambled off Moca, groaning into her hands.

 

"Heh~ Is the mighty Ran embarassed?" Moca teased, making smoochy faces as she did.

 

"Shut up! You made me do it." She shouted, eliciting a chuckle. 

 

"So does it mean we're dating now?" Ran huffed, but Moca knew that she agreed.

 

Moca tackled Ran to the ground, hugging her tight. "Yay~ I love you Ran!"

 

"Let me go!" Ran tried to pry the arms of the silver-headed snaking up her waist. Ran couldn't help but feel happy and content. The both of them, under the starlit sky, the epitome of joy.

 

The magic of a wishing star was truly one greater than wizardry.


End file.
